mais distantes do que nunca
by flavokkk
Summary: TL e S a garota misteriosa.os marotos embaracaram para o seu setimo ano...e mt surpresas os agurdam,...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Iexpresso para o 7º ano**

Desde o inicio dos tempos...

Duas pessoas se odiavam...mas para uma delas, isto se transformou em ...

-Amor cara...é isso que você esta sentindo admite...-falou Sirius.-Tiago...depois de sete anos...

-seis...-corrigiu Potter.

-Certo...seis anos, você ainda não admitiu que gosta dela...-continuou Sirius.

-É claro que eu admiti que gosto dela...não a amo..mas gosto...-falou Tiago.

-Ah...grande diferença...-falou Sirius sarcástico.

-Sim...faz muita diferença...-falou Tiago sorrindo.

-O que os dois marotos estão discutindo?...Dá pra se ouvir lá de fora...-fala Remo, entrando na cabine, onde se encontrava os outros dois.

Os marotos estavam embarcando para seu 7º ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

-Eu estava tentando convencer o Pontas aqui a admitir que ama a Lílian...-falou Sirius rindo.

-Ele ainda não admitiu?-perguntou Remo também sorrindo.

-nem o farei...-falou por fim Tiago.

-Isto nós ainda veremos...temos ainda um ano para conseguir com que você fale a verdade...-falou Sirius.

Tiago apenas riu...

-nossa! Inacreditável...nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts...é fantástico não?-falou Pontas olhando pela janela do Expresso, que ainda se encontrava na estação...

-Você fala fantástico! Eu acho assustador...é a ultima vez que embarcamos nele...sentirei falta de Hogwarts.-falou Sirius.

-E que pessoa não sentirá?-perguntou Remo.

-Eu não sentirei...-falou de repente um garoto de cabelos loiro-brancos, na porta da cabine.

-Hum você deve estar com problemas de audição Malfoy...ele disse i pessoa /i e você não o é...-respondeu Sirius.

-você se acha esperto não é mesmo?-perguntou Malfoy.

-Não acho...tenho certeza...porque?

-Eu se fosse você não ficaria me vangloriando assim...-falou Malfoy.

-E graças a Merlim não é...mas, por que fala isso?-pergunta Sirius, sem interesse algum.

-Ora..nunca ouviu falar de Você-sabe-quem?-perguntou Lucio.

-É claro que já...minha familia, não me deixa esquecer que seria ótimo me juntar a ele...o que nunca farei...-falou Almofadinhas sério.

-Pois eu acho que você deveria pensar melhor... ele irá destruir a todos que não forem puro-sangue...e os traidores do próprio sangue também...-e olhou seriamente para Sirius.

-Tudo bem...agora que já terminou de dar as"notícias" pode se retirar...-falou Potter, já irritado com tudo aquilo.

Malfoy retirou-se então, de mal gosto.

-Que cara chato...depois de sete anos, ainda não cansou de encher o saco!-reclamou Potter.

-Ham ...Remo, estão nos esperando no vagão dos monitores...-falou uma ruivinha adentrando na cabine.

-Olá Evans...-cumprimentou Pontas animado.

-Oi!-falou a outra seca.

-olá marotos?-cumprimentaram Luiza Guiz e Melissa Jiker.

-Como vão?-cumprimentou Sirius também.

-Podemos ficar aqui enquanto a Lily e o Remo vão para o outro vagão?-perguntou Mili.

-Claro...será uma honra ter vocês conosco...-falou Tiago sorrindo.

-Ótimo...

E as duas sentaram-se, o expresso não demorou muito, já estava a caminho da escola.

-Vocês não sentem uma sensação estranha? E tão ruim olhar para tudo isso e pensar que será a ultima vez que verá tudo...-falou Luiza olhando para os lados.

-É meio estranho mesmo...lembro quando entrei pela primeira vez no expresso...não conhecia ninguém...-falou Sirius.

-Bom...mas agora conhecemos toda a escola...-falou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

Começaram então a falar sobre os outros anos. Isto sempre acontece quando as pessoas se dão conta de que a vida esta passando.

-lembra a primeira vez que a gente azarou o Ranhoso?-perguntou Sirius a Tiago rindo.

-Capaz que não...

Flashback:

-Sirius eu não peguei o seu pente...-brigava Pontas com Sirius.

-Ah ta...então ele evaporou?-perguntava Sirius irritado.

-Ué...e porque não? A gente esta no mundo da magia, não é impossível...-riu Pontas.

-Ah vai te catar Potter...-Sirius ainda brigava...

-Meu Merlim...Sirius dá pra ver de longe que o Potter não pegou seu pente, olha só o cabelo dele?-falou Remo rindo.

-O que tem meu cabelo?-pede Tiago, passando a mão no mesmo, o deixando ainda mais arrepiado.

-É mesmo...Tiago se foi você que pegou meu pente, pode ficar, você precisa mais dele do que eu...-falou Sirius sorrindo.

-Porque?-o maroto não entendia o que tinha seu cabelo.

De repente eles avistam, um menino moreno, magro, com a pele extremamente branca...e com o cabelo cheio de sebo...

-Não sei como admitem gente como você aqui...-falava Snape, para a garota ruiva.

-Cala a boca...-xingou Lílian.

-Você deveria estar no seu mundinho, junto com os outros trouxas...-falou o garoto.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-perguntou Remo.

-Nada!-respondeu Lílian.-Só estou tentando conversar com um idiota...mas ele ainda não aprendeu a se comunicar...-falava ela irritada.

-Petri..-tenta Snape.

- Expelliarmus- fala Tiago mais rápido.- Petrificus Totalus.

-Nossa Potter...como você sabe estes feitiços?-perguntou Remo curioso.

-Meu pai é um Auro...-respondeu o outro.

- Tarantallegra- falou Sirius, quando Snape estava quase se desvencilhando do feitiço.

Na mesma hora Ranhoso começa a dançar descompassadamente.

-Muito bem...deste eu não sabia...-falou Tiago rindo da cara de Severo.

-É..treinar azaração nas primas e no peste do irmão mais novo, são ótimos treinos...-falou Sirius.

Lílian estava num canto assistindo a tudo, não falou uma palavra, afinal tinha conhecimento daquele mundo a poucos meses e ainda não tinha nenhum conhecimento que pudesse lhe ajudar naquela hora.

-Hum...você esta bem Evans?-perguntou Potter.

-Estou..obrigada...-agradeceu ela.

- de nada...-falaram os outros dois.

-Hum...Potter você podia passar um pente nesse seu cabelo...-falou ela sorrindo.

-O QUE TEM O MEU CABELO?-perguntou Pontas já irritado, não entendia o que afinal tinha de errado com seu cabelo.

-Tiago...é pra você pentear o cabelo..-falou Sirius.

-por que?

-Bom...vamos lá...por que as pessoas penteiam o cabelo?-perguntou Sirius como se falasse com uma criança.

-Para ele ficar arrumado...-falou Tiago entediado.

-certo...agora presta bastante atenção, que o titio vai te ensinar ta bom? Você esta com o cabelo desarrumado...logo é pra você pentear o cabelo...-falou Sirius obvio.

-Ta...e daí...

-Que parte do pentear o cabelo você não entendeu?-perguntou Sirius.

-Sirius...eu não vou pentear o meu cabelo...porque eu fico horrível com ele arrumado...e do mesmo não adianta eu logo acabo desarrumando de novo...-falou Pontas.

-Ham...gente, sem querer interromper este assunto muito interessante de você...-falou Remo irônico.- Mas vocês não vão tirar o feitiço dele?

-Isso é com você Black...eu nem sabia desse feitiço...-falou Tiago olhando para o outro.

-Hum...vamos deixar que ele tenha um pouco de aprendizado e descubra como tirar este feitiço...-falou Sirius olhando para Severo que ainda dançava.

-você não sabe como desenfeitiçá-lo né?-falou Potter rindo.

-não...

-Eu sabia...-riu Potter.

-Como você deixava suas primas então?-perguntou Remo curioso...enquanto voltavam para a Sala Comunal.

-Bom...na verdade eu lançava o feitiço e depois saia correndo antes que minha mãe aparecesse, ela que tirava o feitiço delas...-sorriu Sirius.

Fim do Flashback:

-Eu não sabia que tinha sido por causa da Lily que vocês tinham azarado o Snape pela primeira vez...-falou Luiza.

-É...bons tempos aqueles...a Evans ainda não brigava comigo...-pensou Tiago.

-Mas e como o Severo se livrou daquele feitiço?-perguntou Mili.

-boa pergunta...nunca fiquei sabendo...a gente tem que pedir para ele Pontas...-falou Almofadinhas.

-Pode deixar..-falou ele.

O expresso já havia parado, e as carruagens já se encaminhavam para a escola, com os alunos do 7º ano dentro.

-Essa ano tem que ser inesquecível...-falou Almofadinhas.

-Com certeza...-sorriu Pontas.

Quando desceram da carruagem, a primeira coisa que Tiago e Sirius fizeram, foi procurar Remo... e Tiago, Lílian também...claro.

-Onde será que ele se meteu?

-Já devem estar lá dentro...anda logo Almofadinhas...-chamou Tiago correndo na frente do amigo.

Os dois então começaram uma gostosa competição, de quem ia chegar primeiro no salão Principal, Sirius como havia tido uma vantagem, por Pontas resvalar e cair, estava na frente.

Quando chegou no Salão Principal, parou repentinamente de correr...por causa de uma cena que viu...

Tiago que corria animado, não viu nada e adentrou no Salão e se postou na porta de frente para Sirius e de costas para todo o resto da escola...

-Nossa Sirius, que cara é essa?-perguntou ele rindo, da cara que Sirius estava fazendo.

Ele estavam com os olhos arregalados e com uma expressão meio pensativa.

-Ham...se vira...-falou o outro meio receoso.

Quando Tiago se virou, pode ouvir o mundo caindo...seu chão tinha sumido, e um jato de água fria tinha caído sofre ele...seus olhos ardiam...seu coração era apertado ferozmente...e sua cabeça não conseguia anexar aquelas imagens...

-Quem é aquele com a Evans?-pediu decidido, olhando para a garota de cabelos ruivos, beijando outro, um moreno, pelo que dava para ver dali..mas Tiago não o reconheceu.

-Não sei...não conheço...

Tiago continuou a olhar os dois ali, não mais se beijavam, mas estavam de mãos dadas e rindo muito, pareciam muito felizes...

-vamos até lá...-falou de repente Tiago...

-o que você vai fazer?-perguntou Sirius temeroso.

-Você vai ver...

N/a: tah cpitulo pko entdiante.../

Mas eh o primeiro neh..e naum acontece mt coisa..os outros vaum ce melhores...

(assim espro) bom gnt...eh isso ai por enqnt...


	2. Chapter 2

**(n/a: bom gnt...coisa q era pra ser o primer kpitulo e naum dw mt certo..mas td bem...**

**tah agora..fik mais fácil pra entendr qm eh qm...se vcs quiserem ver os krinha q eu peguei pra ser eles soh na floreios...pa aki num dah... Bjaum!)**

**James Potter.**

Bom...todos já o conhecem...mas vamos dar um breve resumo...

Moreno, olhos castanhos claros, é o apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, sua casa em Hogwarts.

Esta com 17 anos, e desde o quinto ano, convida Lílian Evans para sair...porém nunca admite amá-la.

Faz parte dos Marotos, o grupo mais famoso da escola, muito inteligente, e mesmo sem estudar consegue tirar uma das notas mais altas.

**Sirius Black**

Um garoto muito bonito, e que faz muito sucesso em Hogwarts...também pertencente ao grupo dos Marotos.

Tira notas altas, e joga como batedor(eu acho) no time da Grifinória.

Sua familia é puro sangue e odeia os nascidos trouxas, mestiço, ou qualquer relação, que envolva os que não são puro-sangue.

Porém Sirius a ovelha, neste caso, branca, na família sofre por ser amigo de sangues-ruins, e mestiços, e por ter caído na Grifinória, ao em vez de Sonserina, casa para onde todos os outros familiares foram.

Esta no 7° ano da escola.

**Remo J.Lupin**

Um mestiço, aparenta estar sempre doente.

Quando pequeno foi atacado por um lobisomem, e desde então, todas as noites de lua Cheia, vira lobisomem.

Também pertence aos Marotos, e é com a ajuda deles que consegue passar todas as noites de Lua cheia sem atacar ninguém.

Além de ser um Maroto, também é um Monitor.

Também tem 17 anos.

**Pedro Pettigrew**

Um garoto com a aparência de rato.

Também pertence aos Marotos, mas ao contrario dos outros, não é inteligente, e também não sabe fazer nada de útil.

Vive atrás de James e Sirius.

Também esta com 17 anos, admirável que ande com os Marotos.

**Lílian Evans**

A jovem pela qual James se apaixonou.

É ruiva com lindos olhos verdes, não passa despercebida, uma verdadeira CDF, e que do grupo dos marotos, o único que é seu amigo é Remo.

Também monitora da casa, de Grifinória, passou todos os anos, desde que conheceu Potter, brigando com ele.

Tira uma das melhores notas da escola, e é a mais inteligente da Grifinória.

Tem 17 anos.

**Luiza Guiz**

Uma jovem loira de olhos castanhos claros.

Tem 17 anos.

Adora Quadribol, e está no time da Grifinória, como artilheira.

Gosta muito do grupo dos marotos seus melhores amigos, tenta convencer a Lily, que eles não são tão maus.

Muito engraça, e que adora os amigos, faz de tudo para vê-los feliz. Seu bom humor, e sua risada são contagiantes.

**Melissa Jiker (Mili)**

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos esverdeado.

Esta no 7º ano, também de grifinória.

Assim como Luiza, é amiga dos Marotos.

Muito orgulhosa, odeia que a ofendam. Luta pelos seus ideais, e briga com quem quer que seja para defender sua opinião.


End file.
